


Wi-fi e tutto il resto.

by LerryTheShark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Howard Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, In Vino Veritas, M/M, Maria Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Black Panther (2018), WinterIron only if you squint, contest by Fanwriter.it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: «Pensavo avessi smesso di bere.»«Pensavo stessi correndo verso il tramonto a cavallo di un unicorno insieme a Captain Spangles.» ribatté l’interpellato, prendendo un lungo sorso prima di far ruotare il liquore nel bicchiere, guardandone i riflessi sotto la luce dei faretti. Era seduto all’isola della cucina, di un bianco immacolato quasi accecante, e alle sue spalle la città sembrava una spruzzata di stelle contro il nero della notte. «Dicono che il Wakanda sia bellissimo in questa stagione.»





	Wi-fi e tutto il resto.

 

★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it.

★ Numero Parole: 2398.

★ Prompt/Traccia:  
20\. “Non sono ubriaco” “Disse quello che…”  
28\. “Sono troppo sobrio per questo.”

 

**Wi-fi e tutto il resto.**

 

Il suono del ghiaccio che tintinnava all’interno del bicchiere mano a mano che lo scotch lo riempiva era qualcosa di fin troppo familiare. Per un attimo, solo per un attimo, Tony smise di versare il liquido ambrato; lo sguardo gli cadde sulla lettera aperta sul ripiano e finì di riempire il bicchiere fino all’orlo.

«Pensavo avessi smesso di bere.»

«Pensavo stessi correndo verso il tramonto a cavallo di un unicorno insieme a Captain Spangles.» ribatté l’interpellato, prendendo un lungo sorso prima di far ruotare il liquore nel bicchiere, guardandone i riflessi sotto la luce dei faretti. Era seduto all’isola della cucina, di un bianco immacolato quasi accecante, e alle sue spalle la città sembrava una spruzzata di stelle. «Dicono che il Wakanda sia bellissimo in questa stagione.»

«Quindi sai dove stiamo andando.»

«Contrariamente a quanto molti credono, Barnes, sono piuttosto intelligente.» arcuò entrambe le sopracciglia prima di agitare la mano libera come a scacciare una mosca. «Vieni via dalla penombra, per piacere: non siamo in un film di spionaggio anni cinquanta.»

Bucky si fece avanti, togliendosi il cappellino da baseball dalla testa e azzardando uno sguardo attorno a sé; era identico a come lo aveva visto nei filmati di sorveglianza, solo che i vestiti e i capelli erano puliti e l’espressione sembrava meno… vuota. Sembrava a disagio, come un bambino alla prima volta a casa di un nuovo amico, e la cosa parve a Tony estremamente divertente.  
Il Sergente James Buchanan Barnes, il Soldato d’Inverno, in piedi nella sua cucina a torturare la visiera del cappellino sdrucito come un enorme prepubescente.  
«Prendi un bicchiere dalla vetrinetta. No, non quella, lì ci sono quelli da Martini.»

Tony versò quattro dita abbondanti nel bicchiere dell’ospite e aggiunse con un sorrisetto. «Suppongo che a te il ghiaccio non serva.»

Contrariamente alle sue aspettative non ricevette un pugno in piena faccia, ma le labbra di Barnes si piegarono appena verso l’alto, solo per un secondo. Poi tornò serio.  
«Sono venuto per parlare dei tuoi genitori.»  
Ogni traccia di divertimento sparì dal volto di Tony, che iniziò a sentire la gola secca e la bocca piena di cotone. Fece schioccare leggermente le labbra.

« **Sono troppo sobrio per questo.** » mormorò fra sé, svuotando il bicchiere in un sorso solo e arricciando leggermente il naso. Lo riempì nuovamente, fino all’orlo; il ghiaccio aveva preso a sciogliersi e il tintinnio dovuto ai cubetti rimasti non fu altrettanto rumoroso. O forse era il suono del sangue che gli scorreva nelle orecchie a far sembrare tutto il resto più dimesso?

«Sono stato io.» scandì James, quasi con urgenza, stringendo i pugni posati sulle cosce. Non importava quante volte avesse ripetuto a se stesso che era stato costretto, che non avrebbe potuto ribellarsi in alcun modo. Non importava nemmeno quante volte Steve gli avesse detto con fermezza che quello che aveva ucciso per conto dell’Hydra non era lui ma il Soldato.  
Alla fine della giornata erano sue le mani macchiate del sangue di quelle persone, erano le sue palpebre che facevano da sfondo alle scene di quelle uccisioni, che il suo cervello gli riproponeva ogni volta che abbassava la guardia. Era il suo viso l’ultima cosa che le vittime avevano visto.  
Lui e il Soldato erano la stessa persona, due facce della stessa medaglia.

James, Barnes, Bucky, il Soldato, erano tutte sfaccettature del suo Io.  
 Tony si passò una mano sul viso, aumentando leggermente la pressione delle dita in corrispondenza della radice del naso, in mezzo agli occhi.

«Cosa ricordi? Di quella sera.» chiese lentamente, portandosi i capelli all’indietro e finendo per arruffarli. Aveva l’aria stanca di chi non dorme decentemente da settimane.  
Sapeva com’erano andate le cose, lo aveva visto alla perfezione nelle riprese nonostante la risoluzione francamente imbarazzante e l’oscurità, ma una parte quasi masochistica di lui voleva sapere i dettagli. Voleva sapere tutto quello che gli era stato taciuto per vent’anni, nella speranza di ripulire la ferita mai rimarginata attorno a cui aveva costruito la propria esistenza e permetterle finalmente di cicatrizzarsi.

«La missione era recuperare il carico di Super Siero nel baule della macchina senza lasciare nessun testimone.» La voce di Bucky uscì più rauca di quanto non immaginasse e la schiarì piano, stringendo la presa attorno al proprio bicchiere intonso.  
Fu come se gli argini di una diga fossero letteralmente esplosi e le parole iniziarono a fuoriuscire dalle sue labbra come un fiume in piena, accavallandosi una sull’altra nel terrore di essere nuovamente rinchiuse dietro le spesse mura del silenzio.

«Ho sparato alla gomma posteriore. La destra. La macchina è uscita fuori strada e si è schiantata contro un albero piantato sulla banchina.» Era un cipresso americano. Ricordava alla perfezione come la lamiera del cofano si era piegata verso l’interno con la stessa facilità con cui si taglia un pezzo di burro, stridendo e cigolando rumorosamente nel silenzio della notte.

«Howard-» deglutì. «Howard è rotolato fuori dalla macchina e mi ha implorato di aiutare tua madre. Mi ha riconosciuto, mi ha chiamato per nome, ma io non sapevo chi fosse.»

 _Aiuto… mia moglie… aiuta mia moglie._  
La voce di Howard era uscita a fatica, rantolante, completamente diversa da quella decisa e tonante, piena di soddisfazione e di arroganza con cui aveva presentato la Stark Expo decine di anni prima.  
_Sergente Barnes…?_  
«L’ho ucciso. Li ho uccisi entrambi.»  
Tony deglutì a vuoto, sentendo gli occhi bruciare. Aveva spaccato la testa di suo padre a pugni e poi aveva soffocato sua madre. Per un attimo pensò di chiedergli se avessero sofferto, ma si limitò a bere nuovamente dal proprio bicchiere.  
Certo che avevano sofferto.  
Si alzò in piedi, rimboccando il bicchiere e avvicinandosi alla vetrata, posandovi sopra la fronte e guardando la città senza vederla davvero.

«Non ho ricordato nulla finché non ho visto il filmato.»  
_Mi dispiace, Stark._  
«Non sono l’unico a cui Rogers tiene nascoste le cose, quindi.»  
«Avrebbe dovuto dirtelo.»  
Tony si voltò verso di lui con una risata amara e acquosa. Gli occhi erano lucidi ma lo sguardo era tagliente.  
«Sarebbe stato carino. Ma in compenso ho ricevuto un’adorabile lettera e un cellulare usa e getta, quindi suppongo di dovermi ritenere fortunato.» commentò sarcastico, indicando la lettera sul ripiano con un movimento teatrale di braccio, finendo per rovesciare buona parte del suo scotch sul pavimento.

Bucky fece un piccolo gesto verso il pezzo di carta e Tony annuì con un movimento secco del capo, tornando a voltarsi verso il paesaggio e sorseggiando quel che gli restava nel bicchiere.

 

_Tony, sono contento che tu sia tornato al complesso. Non mi piace l'idea che vaghi in una villa tutto solo, abbiamo bisogno di una famiglia._

_G_ _li Avengers sono la tua, forse anche più che la mia._

_Io sono solo dall'età di diciotto anni. Non mi sono mai integrato da nessuna parte, nemmeno nell'esercito._

_La mia Fede è nella gente, suppongo, negli individui, e sono felice che la maggior parte non mi abbia mai deluso. Motivo per cui nemmeno io posso deluderli._

_Le serrature si possono rimpiazzare, ma forse non dovrebbero._

_So di averti ferito, Tony. Suppongo di aver pensato, non dicendoti dei tuoi genitori, di starti risparmiando. Ora riesco a vedere che stavo solo risparmiando me stesso._

_E mi dispiace. Spero che un giorno capirai._

_Vorrei che la pensassimo uguali sugli accordi, davvero, e so che stai facendo quello in cui credi, ed è quello che tutti noi possiamo fare, che dovremmo fare._

_Perciò non importa ciò che accadrà: ti prometto che se avrai bisogno di noi, se avrai bisogno di me, io ci sarò._

 

Tipico di Steve, scusarsi senza davvero scusarsi.  
«So che non sapevi quello che stavi facendo, Barnes.» disse Tony, tornando ad avvicinarsi con andatura vagamente ondeggiante. Imperterrito, si versò l’ennesimo bicchiere. A mente fredda, sapeva che la colpa non era stata di Bucky. Non riusciva ad immaginare cosa si potesse provare a non essere padrone del proprio corpo e della propria mente e una parte del suo cuore doleva per lui al pensiero di quello che aveva dovuto passare.  
Questo non voleva dire che non desiderasse colpirlo fino a farsi sanguinare le nocche e urlargli addosso fino a perdere la voce.  
Ma forse quello che lo aveva fatto scattare era stata l’omissione di Steve.  
Si era sentito tradito. Se lo avesse saputo subito avrebbe avuto il tempo di metabolizzarlo in modo razionale, ma guardare in faccia quello che considerava ormai un amico mentre ammetteva di avergli nascosto qualcosa di così importante aveva spezzato qualcosa dentro di lui.  
Famiglia, aveva scritto nella lettera. Beh, non nascondi qualcosa di simile alla tua famiglia.  
«Avrebbe dovuto dirmelo. Se avesse davvero avuto fiducia lo avrebbe fatto.» Tony arricciò le labbra in un sorrisetto amaro.  «La verità è che in me non ne ha mai avuta. Non ha mai davvero pensato di poter avere torto e tutt’ora non pensa di averne.»

 _Spero che un giorno capirai_ , aveva scritto. Non sperava di essere _perdonato_ , sperava di essere _capito_. Come se nascondergli una cosa simile potesse avere una qualsiasi motivazione anche solo vagamente valida.  
_Se avrai bisogno di me, io ci sarò_. Ma se n’era andato. Era scappato, lasciandosi dietro un telefono usa e getta e una promessa vuota: l’ingegnere sapeva che Steve ci sarebbe stato se il mondo avesse avuto bisogno di lui. Il mondo, non Tony, lasciato solo a cercare di tenere insieme i cocci e a prendersi responsabilità che Steve avrebbe dovuto dividere con lui.  
Era stato lasciato indietro.  
James fece rotolare il proprio bicchiere fra i palmi delle mani, osservando il liquido muoversi al suo interno prima di prendere un sorso. Rimasero in silenzio per diversi minuti prima che Tony si lasciasse cadere pesantemente sul divano, gesticolando nella sua direzione per farsi raggiungere.  
«La bottiglia.» ricordò, aspettando che il più giovane lo raggiungesse per afferrarla e portarsela direttamente alle labbra, al diavolo i bicchieri. «Allora, perché hai deciso di venire qui proprio stasera?»

«Domani verrò messo di nuovo in cryo-sonno.»  
Arcuò un sopracciglio. «E Capsicle è d’accordo?»  
«è stata una scelta mia. Non posso fidarmi di me stesso finché l’Hydra può controllarmi.» si sedette compostamente sul divano, come temesse di rovinarlo, e reclinò la testa all’indietro sullo schienale del divano; i suoi capelli castani creavano un contrasto piacevole contro il mobile bianco e Tony si ritrovò a osservarlo con il particolare tipo di attenzione che riusciva ad avere solo quando era molto stanco e molto ubriaco. Vedeva ogni singola variazione di colore nelle ciocche lisce, il leggero filo di barba che gli oscurava le guance e le labbra indecentemente rosa.  
Aveva gli occhi chiusi e appariva incredibilmente vulnerabile per essere una delle persone più pericolose del pianeta.  
«Non volevo rischiare che tu morissi prima che io avessi avuto l’occasione di parlarti.»  
L’ingegnere allontanò la bottiglia per lanciargli uno sguardo truce. «Quanti anni credi che io abbia, scusa?»

Bucky scrollò le spalle. «Non si sa mai cosa può succedere.»

«Cristo, Barnes! Cosa sei, un gufo del malaugurio?» brontolò l’ingegnere, portandosi la mano libera fra le gambe in un gesto scaramantico.

James lo guardò per qualche lungo secondo prima di prendere lentamente a sorridere. «Stark, sei ubriaco?»

« **Non sono ubriaco!** »

« **Disse quello** con le orecchie violacee.»

Tony si portò entrambe le mani alle orecchie con aria stupita, lasciando cadere la bottiglia aperta sul divano candido.

«Merda!» biascicò, cercando di pulire maldestramente la finta pelle con le mani. Bucky raccolse la bottiglia e… iniziò a ridere. Da principio uno sbuffo trattenuto, si trasformò ben presto in una vera e propria risata.  
Rideva come un ragazzino con la voce da uomo e Tony prese a fare altrettanto senza rendersene conto.

«Cosa?» chiese tossendo piano per camuffare il suono. «Cos’hai da ridere, Elsa?»

«Sei buffo.»

Il padrone di casa emise un lamento interdetto. «Non c’è più rispetto per gli anziani.»

«Allora ammetti di essere anziano.»

«Quisquiglie!»

«Sono tecnicamente più vecchio di te, comunque.»

«Ancora quinsquiglie.» face schioccare le labbra. «Avrei voluto conoscerti in altre circostanze, penso che mi saresti piaciuto. Sembri avere un senso dell’umorismo, sotto quell’aura da bello e dannato, e ti avrei costruito una protesi fighissima. Lanciamissili, wi-fi, mp3 e spazzolino da denti elettrico incorporato, uno sballo.»

«E tu sembri una persona migliore di tuo padre.»

Tony si sedette più dritto, come se fosse stato attraversato da una scossa elettrica abbastanza forte da fargli ritrovare la lucidità. «Come?» odiò il proprio tono, così soffice e speranzoso.

«Era brillante, ammiravo il suo lavoro, ma è sempre stato uno stronzo.» confidò Barnes, guardando dritto davanti a sé per evitare gli occhi del suo interlocutore. «Nel suo spingersi nel futuro dimenticava ciò che aveva attorno, le persone. Viveva nel futuro.»  
Si costrinse a voltarsi verso Tony, a puntare lo sguardo nel suo. Aveva gli occhi color cioccolato e le ciglia lunghissime. «Tu il futuro invece lo costruisci e lo fai per le persone, non per te stesso.»

All’ingegnere tremarono appena le labbra e si passò una mano sul viso, ridendo sommessamente.

«Credo che sia la cosa più carina che mi abbiano detto negli ultimi sei anni.» ammise, tornando ad accasciarsi sul divano e chiudendo gli occhi. Era come se qualcosa fosse finalmente andato al posto giusto, da qualche parte dentro al suo petto. «Te lo meriti proprio quel braccio, Barnes. Ti costruirò il braccio più bello che tu abbia mai visto.»

Il Soldato puntò il gomito sullo schienale del divano e posò il mento sul palmo della mano; Stark stava scivolando nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene. C’era qualcosa di adorabile nel vederlo rilassarsi in sua presenza, nonostante la sua presenza, anzi. «Wi-fi e tutto il resto?»  
«Wi-fi e tutto il resto.»

 

 

Bucky guardò il vetro della capsula chiudersi attorno a lui con una strana sensazione di soddisfazione nella bocca dello stomaco al pensiero che questa volta stava per essere messo in sospensione per sua scelta, non per compiacere qualche fanatico senza volto. Stava facendo la cosa giusta, per tutti quanti: non sarebbe stato per sempre, solo finché qualcuno non avesse trovato il modo di farlo tornare padrone indiscusso di se stesso.

Con la coda dell’occhio poteva vedere il volto triste di Steve riflesso sulla superficie trasparente e sospirò piano, chiudendo le palpebre e rilassandosi per rendere il processo più veloce. Avrebbe rivisto presto il suo migliore amico, non c’era motivo di essere triste.  
E poi, si ritrovò a pensare scivolando nell’incoscienza con un accenno di sorriso sulle labbra, al suo risveglio avrebbe avuto un braccio nuovo di zecca.

 _Con Wi-fi e tutto il resto_.


End file.
